Wild Horses
by Drummerchick7
Summary: Samantha is called up to the commander's cabin for a little chat... Femslash bigtime.


_A/N: So I woke up with this idea yesterday. And then it pestered me until I wrote it. This is shameless smut, of the lesbian variety. With a little fluff at the end. Unrelated to anything I've written so far, and didn't have a beta.  
_

_On a different note, who here would be interested in a story involving Benezia and Aethyta? I have one in the works, collaborating with another author, but I'd like to know if there's any interest, regardless.  
_

_Ahem... Onward!  
_

* * *

"You asked to see me, Commander?" Samantha stood at the door to the cabin, unsure of whether she should enter it without permission.

"Traynor, yes, come in." Shepard stood by her desk, leaning both hands on it. Samantha couldn't help but notice the delicious angle it gave her ass, but kept herself from staring outright. She didn't want to be caught ogling.

She came to a halt and saluted, wavering only slightly. She had no idea why she'd been called up here. At Shepard's prolonged silence, however, she felt the need to prod the woman some. "Was there something you wanted to speak to me about, ma'am?" She remained in a salute.

Shepard finally stood to her considerable height and turned. Samantha noted that she wore her fatigue pants and undershirt only, and practically melted at the sight, now fully in the light, of her breasts, bra-less, under the tight shirt. "At ease, Traynor." As Samantha fell into a parade-rest position, Shepard approached her.

She got tantalizingly close, leaning in to speak directly into the Specialist's ear. "I wanted to discuss the other day." Her voice was low, husky, and set Samantha's heart fluttering inside her chest. Well, the thing she wanted to talk about helped with the fluttering heart, too.

"Oh, ma'am?" Shepard just nodded, pressing her lips to Samantha's throat in one tiny kiss, then bringing her hands up to her neck. She'd been hiding something in her pocket, something that it only took Sam about two seconds to realize what it was without seeing it. Her breath hitched, her heart simultaneously soared into her throat and sunk down into her stomach, and her head suddenly felt light, like it might float away. Shepard smirked and took a step back from her communications officer, fingering her gift to the woman.

On her neck now was a black leather collar. She didn't know the color of course, could only feel the weight of it around her neck, the soft feel to the leather of it. It was fastened just tightly enough that she could feel it all around her neck, but loosely enough that it wouldn't choke her. It had one metal ring at the front. Samantha could tell because her CO had just looped one finger through it and given it an experimental tug, causing Samantha, who had maintained her parade-rest stance, to stumble forward a step. She corrected it quickly and mumbled an apology, averting her eyes from Shepard's.

"You know, Traynor, I could get used to seeing you like this," Shepard purred, still fingering the collar now around the woman's neck. "All submissive, willing to do anything I say. Let's test it out, hm?" She stepped back, removing all contact. Samantha immediately missed it, suppressing a whimper. "Strip down. Bra and panties only." Sam's brain took a moment to catch her up to what Shepard had said, causing her to look like she was hesitating. A sharp slap rang out as Shepard's open palm made contact with her cheek. She hadn't slapped her hard, just a sting really, but it did what it was intended to: it took her inward-focused attention and focused it instead on Shepard. "Now, Traynor."

Samantha hastened to comply. She untied her laces, kicking off her boots while fumbling with the fastenings of her shirt. As it was removed, her fingers brushed the collar momentarily, causing her heart to slam into fifth gear. She resisted the temptation to touch it longer, to caress it, feel whether it was leather or suede; she had a feeling that her CO would find that worthy of another slap. Instead, she dropped her shirt to the floor and began on her belt, pulling her socks off her feet as she slid her pants down her legs. It was all terribly undignified, nothing remotely like a sexy strip-tease, but she knew enough that Shepard wanted the destination and not the journey with this particular request – _order_, she corrected herself. The last to go was her grey, ribbed undershirt, and she was standing in front of her CO wearing only a standard-issue black bra and panties. And the Commander's collar, of course.

She went back to parade-rest, letting the position jut her chest out a little.

"Mmm, well done, Traynor." She openly ogled the woman, green eyes sparkling as she took in the heave of Samantha's chest as she tried to control her breathing, the way the collar looked above her clavicle, the curve of her breasts. Her eyes traveled down, taking in the small curve of Samantha's stomach, the swell of her hips, the length of her well-muscled legs. Parade-rest wasn't the sexiest of poses, but it showed everything off, and staying in one position was doing torturous things to Samantha's insides. She was pretty sure that, with only the one touch earlier as Shepard fastened the collar, she was now soaked through her panties. She felt heat suffuse the area, an accompanying gush of fluid surging forth, when Shepard's eyes alighted there and a smirk crossed the woman's face.

Shepard stepped forward again, coming very close to Samantha without touching her. "So what to do with you now, Specialist? Look at me." Samantha had continued to look over the other woman's shoulder, but her eyes snapped to Shepard's with the command. What Samantha found there made her heart stop for a second, slamming into her chest as it caught up to itself a moment later. Shepard's eyes had turned almost black, the pupils dilated in the dim room to take up almost all of her iris. The raw desire, naked lust, wanton need – it caused Samantha's breathing to stop.

"Y-Yes, Commander," she asked, trying desperately to reign in her reaction. To give anything away would just give the woman something else to use to torture her.

"On your knees, Specialist." As Samantha sank down, her breathing returning to her, she felt like that collar was acting as an anchor in a world where nothing else made the kind of sense it should. She came to a stop on one knee, her hands resting on the other with her eyes trained upward, still taking in the power in her commanding officer's eyes.

"Good," the commander purred, smirking once again while she looked down at her comm. officer. "So very well behaved." She placed a small emphasis on the last word, and Samantha's eyes involuntarily widened. Being in this position excited her like she'd never experienced before. "Let's see if you can continue doing what I say. I wanna see how well you can work that silver tongue of yours," Shepard explained, reaching for her belt without moving her eyes. As the pants came unfastened, she reached in and pulled out an entirely unexpected item, one that made Samantha's heart pound in her chest for a moment in anticipation. "Eyes up here, Specialist." Samantha's eyes lurched back to Shepard's as the woman dragged over her desk chair and sat in it. "I want you to suck me, to make me come, Specialist. Think you can do that?"

"I- Yes, Commander." She placed her other knee on the floor and closed the distance between them, keenly aware of how ridiculous she must look, on the floor on her knees, collar around her neck. The thought came with an accompanying throb between her legs. Once she was in front of Shepard, eyes trained once again on the attachment she just knew would be stimulating the woman's clitoris, Shepard stopped her with one hand to her shoulder. The hand snaked up, fingering the collar once more before her fingers embedded themselves in Samantha's hair. Firm pressure on the back of her head pulled Sam forward. She caught herself on Shepard's knees as her lips were caught in a fiery kiss. She responded in kind, squeezing Shepard's knees to keep herself from burying her hands in the other woman's hair and yanking her even closer. Her CO abruptly pulled her away by her hair, her eyes suddenly searching, her eyebrows furrowed, as she looked into Samantha's eyes.

Samantha smiled warmly, despite her lust, and tried to alleviate the worry she saw there. "It's okay, Commander." She took one hand and wrapped it around the other woman's cock. It was about eight inches long, two inches thick at the base, with a flared head and ridges all down the length. "I relish the chance." A hand on her chin kept her from going at it just yet, Shepard's eyes still searching her own. She moaned and let go with both hands, however, when Samantha squeezed and gave the shaft just one stroke.

"Fuck. Do it." And Samantha did. She wasn't attracted to men, only women, didn't want a real cock attached to her lovers. But this; this was deliciously wicked, being ordered around, dominated in this way. The very act of sucking cock was a submissive act in her mind, and having it demanded of her, but on a person she was incredibly attracted to, made so many different pathways in her brain fire simultaneously, she couldn't sort out how she felt. Well, she could sort out the lust. She was definitely feeling that.

Her tongue flicked out, experimenting with the device. Almost as soon as she made contact, she found a hand on her head, buried in her hair once more, and the cock springing up to shove itself in her mouth. She let out a little yelp of surprise, but didn't have time for anything else, as she now had to figure out how to accommodate more of the long shaft in her mouth. Shepard gasped, cursed, and practically purred her name as she pushed on Sam's head with one hand while pulling her hair with the other, setting Sam's nerve endings on fire. She pumped herself in and out of Samantha's mouth as Sam tried to match the rhythm. She couldn't quite meet it, and would have bruises and swollen lips later, but at the moment she didn't care. She could feel the pleasure in her commanding officer, and longed to bring her over the edge.

Shepard stopped her abruptly, pulling roughly on her hair. For a moment Sam thought she was taking the hair pulling a little too far, though the pain was doing exquisite things for her blood-engorged clit. But then it became clear – with the help of a none-too-gentle yank – that she actually wanted Sam to stop. Sam didn't question it, though, simply allowing her head to be pulled back. Shepard's mouth was immediately on hers, her tongue invading, pushing past her already-swelling lips to taste her mouth. She pulled back, growled, and shoved Samantha away, standing up and pulling off her undershirt, allowing her tits to bounce free. Sam had a momentary surge of fondness; she did so love the commander's tits.

"On your feet, Traynor. And take off the rest of your clothes." Samantha complied hastily, hoping against hope that she'd earned that cock somewhere more directly stimulating. As quickly as she'd stood and disrobed, however, Shepard had been faster, and Samantha suddenly found herself being caught up in the woman's arms and pushed backward. The sudden contact with her CO's skin almost caused Samantha's brain to overload. It certainly caused her to trip, but strong arms kept her from falling, and then she was being lifted onto the desk. Shepard kissed her fiercely, ravaging her mouth with her tongue, growling in response to Samantha's whimpers, and then she was probing at Samantha's entrance and kissing her throat.

"Mmmmm, goddamn, you're wet," Shepard purred, sending a shiver up Samantha's spine. She chuckled low in her throat, feeling her way around between Samantha's legs. "I don't even need lube to fuck you."

"Oh, God," Samantha finally let out. She couldn't control herself any longer, finally allowing her hands to roam over Shepard's shoulders, to grab fistfuls of the short red hair, and, finally, to scratch her nails down the other woman's back. When Shepard began to suck on the delicate skin just above her collarbone, leaving a mark that would be there for the next week at least, Samantha dug her nails into Shepard's shoulders so hard she thought she might draw blood. With a smack and a self-satisfied grin, Shepard removed her fingers from Sam's entrance, replacing them with the tip of her cock while she began to coat it in Samantha's bountiful fluids.

Samantha's anticipation was growing. It had been growing since she'd been called up to her CO's cabin. They'd been having sex for some time now, and were finding new, unique ways of driving each other wild. When she'd been called up, she had every reason to believe that she would be tackled at the door and carried off to bed, and was happy for it. She was still on duty, but her CO had a tendency to call her up for a "meeting" near the end of her shift, allowing her to finish her time on the clock "debriefing" in bed. This, however, was new. And made her anticipation of what was to come almost _hurt_, she wanted it so badly. And so, when Shepard began to stroke her length, spreading the evidence of Sam's arousal over it, Samantha couldn't help but to beg before she'd ever been told she needed to.

"Please, Commander." Her voice was soft, plaintive. She tried to make it absolutely _drip_ sex. It seemed to work, because Shepard stopped what she was doing momentarily, stared dumbfounded at Samantha for a second, then placed one hand on each of Sam's hips and surged forward.

It was like being split in two, if one could be split in two in a good way. She cried out, wrapping both arms and both legs all the way around her commanding officer as the woman buried herself to the hilt, shuddering when she bottomed out.

"Jesus, I can feel… fuck, I can _feel_ inside of you."

Sam could only spare a moment to think, in which a vague idea of Shepard not having actually _used_ the toy before started to materialize, before Shepard began moving inside of her and she lost even that small ability to think. She dug her nails in to the other woman's shoulders, feeling her inner walls pull at the toy as it was dragged along inside of her. She gasped, moaned, pleaded, maybe even bargained a little; she wasn't really sure of the words that were falling out of her mouth, just knew that it was almost too much, and yet she didn't want it to stop. Her awareness was focused only on points of contact: hands on her hips, toy buried inside of her, her own legs now gripping Shepard's hips with her knees.

Shepard's pace was actually quite slow. She was taking her time, painstakingly drawing out the sensations both of them were experiencing. Sam was glad for it, as she wasn't sure if she'd be able to accommodate it if Shepard had started jack hammering away at the beginning. As it was, though, it was agonizing. And wet as she was to begin with, she needed something more, or she was going to be sore from more than the stretch in the morning.

"Commander," she managed through the haze of sensations, good and bad.

"What is it, Traynor," she asked gruffly, biting her own bottom lip to keep from groaning at the feeling of Samantha's warm, wet silkiness essentially surrounding her clit.

"I-I need… Oh, God," she exclaimed, Shepard having driven into her particularly forcefully, nestling against her cervix and staying there.

Shepard smirked. "Yes, Specialist?"

_Not fair_. Samantha collected herself, feeling the toy so far inside her, Shepard's muscles relaxing under her hands as her movement stilled. "Do you still have that bottle of lube I made you buy the last time we were on the Citadel?"

"Ah, sorry," said her lover, her face flushing pink as her expression changed to one that could only be called sheepish. "I suppose I should've seen what you needed before-"

Sam cut her off with a deep kiss, her hands cupping each of her lover's cheeks as she sucked gently on Shepard's tongue. "Just go get it. It's fine. This is divine, I just need a little more lubricant if we're to continue." She pecked her lips once more. "Which we better, or I'm not doing that thing you seem to like so much anymore." She ran her forefinger over Shepard's lips.

Shepard smiled, catching Sam's wandering finger between her teeth. "You mean 'be naked a lot'?" Sam started to chuckle, but it turned into a moan when her lover pulled out. "Stay right there, I'll be right back."

Sam was now frustratingly empty. She sat on the desk, hands gripping the edge loosely, her feet dangling above the floor. Again, the thought of how very ridiculous she must look like that – collar around her neck, hair disheveled – crossed her mind. She hoped EDI had been kind enough to cease recording, or at the very least encrypt these files.

Shepard returned, pump-bottle of lube in-hand. She spread a pump on the toy, then spread another on Samantha, and realigned herself. Samantha's hands resumed their place around Shepard's shoulders, her legs now looped over each of Shepard's arms as she began to slowly push in.

"Oh, God, _so_ much better." Sam's voice was low, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Shepard chuckled. "Good. Now, hold on, Specialist." Before Sam could ask what she meant, or truly slip back into character, Shepard had lifted the smaller woman and taken a step back from the desk. Sam yelped, gripping more tightly around her lover's neck. Her legs were still draped over Shepard's arms, the shaft of the toy buried inside of her. She felt Shepard's muscles tense as she shifted her arms, felt hands migrate to her ass, and through it all, felt the toy embedded in her shift, causing her to gasp involuntarily.

Her mouth was caught in a kiss as she felt Shepard's muscle's strain. Her eyes got wide and she exclaimed into the kiss, an _mmph_ sound escaping into the room. Shepard lifted her a few inches, pulling back with her hips. She then lowered her, pushing up with her hips, fucking her while holding her above the ground. Sam had never been with a lover this much bigger and stronger than herself, and had never dreamed of knowing what this was like. After the first time Shepard managed the dance, pulling back and grunting her pleasure and exertion, however, Sam decided she liked it.

The toy brushed against her cervix once more, causing her to clench around it, longing for the opportunity to reach down and stimulate her clitoris. Yes, she definitely liked it. She'd wanted to play the submissive, and it didn't get much more submissive than this without the use of whips and restraints. She felt her insides let out a sympathetic gush of fluid, coating the toy in more of herself, as if she were in a contest with the artificial lube that had allowed this bold move on the part of her commander in the first place.

Shepard's stamina was an impressive thing. She could stay on the battlefield for hours, needing neither food nor water, coming back in need only of a shower and maybe some medical care. Usually she just slammed back a few shots of tequila and called it good enough. The woman was an absolute powerhouse in bed, giving Samantha multiple toe-curling orgasms over the course of an afternoon and evening, doing everything she could to touch on every one of Sam's weaknesses. She even once told Sam about the time that she'd gone hunting on Earth with an old friend and carried a felled buck back on her shoulders alone.

This, however, seemed to be what bested the warrior. She could maintain this position only so long before she started to lose control, hurting Samantha once by slamming too deep. When that happened, she let Sam wrap her legs around her hips and walked with her to the bed, depositing her there, still embedded deep within Samantha's center as she came to rest above her.

After a quick kiss Shepard pushed herself up onto her knees, her eyes flashing and her smirk firmly in place as she looped a finger through the metal ring on the collar and gave it a firm tug. Samantha cried out, her eyes slamming open to reveal pupils that had dilated so far that Shepard could no longer see the iris. When she had Sam's full attention, still pulling some on the collar, she began to fuck her once more. This time, the commander was not slow, not gentle, pounding her for all she was worth, grinding one thumb mercilessly on Sam's clit while the other hand held firmly to the collar. Sam was rapidly approaching that point of no return, gasping and swearing and bunching the sheets in her fists.

Finally, she had to say something. "C-Commander, I…" She groaned, feeling like she was going to explode soon, for which she would be in _big_ trouble if she didn't at least _try_ get permission first. "Shepard-I'm-going-to-come-if-you-don't-slow-down!" She got it out so quickly that it was practically one word, with no pauses for breaths or commas.

Shepard just smirked at her, tugging a little harder on the collar to bring Sam's face closer. She bent to meet her, still pumping away inside of her, and brought their lips together, sucking on Sam's battered bottom lip. She probed Sam's mouth with her tongue, seeking the taste that she had come to crave that she only found there, then pulled away.

"Go on, then," she practically growled, giving an extra shove with her cock. "Come for me. And make me come."

With another stroke of Shepard's thumb, Sam was pushed over the edge of the precipice she'd been so relentlessly driven toward. Her inner walls clamped down, her hands bunched and pulled, tearing the sheets off the bed, and her legs wrapped all the way around her CO's hips, burying the woman inside of her to the hilt. She noted with some small part of her brain that Shepard, too, had reached her climax, shuddering and grunting against her. She would find a bite mark the next morning from Shepard's teeth as she tried to keep from yelling too loudly. But Samantha was too busy yelling too loudly herself to really take in everything else that was happening. All that mattered for those five or so seconds were the thumb rubbing her clit, the toy buried inside of her, and her legs squeezing the wearer of that toy with all her strength, keeping the toy pushing exactly where she needed it to push.

As they both came down from their orgasms, panting and sweating and trembling with the aftershocks that accompanied the return to the real world, Samantha started giggling.

"What?" Shepard pushed herself back some, looking into her lover's face, not sure whether to be worried, or join her.

"You," she said in answer, disentangling her hands from the sheets and cupping Shepard's cheeks with them. "You just found every button and pushed and pushed and pushed them!"

It was Shepard's turn to chuckle. "So I did okay, then? Those were the things you were talking about wanting?"

"God, yes, you did wonderfully! And you were so good at it!"

"I-I've never treated anyone like that before. I'm always the perfect gentleman to my girlfriends…" Shepard suddenly looked a little uncomfortable.

"I believe it. But it's what I wanted. And admit it: you had fun, didn't you?"

Shepard ducked her head abashedly and mumbled a "yes" into Samantha's breast before giving the nipple a quick kiss. She truly loved Samantha's breasts. Sam giggled again, then, finally, relaxed her legs, allowing Shepard to pull out (_Oh Jesus!_) and relieve herself of the toy she'd purchased and strapped on at Samantha's request. Sam's legs were going to be very sore the next day, she could tell, but it had been worth it.

Shepard reached to undo the collar after she'd tossed the toy into the bathroom sink, all gentleness and caring caresses now that they were done with their little role-play. She held it up for inspection once it was removed.

"I _was_ wondering what it looked like…"

"Oh, shut it, Traynor. You knew I'd pick out the exact one you pointed out – I'm not an idiot. I know how to keep my woman happy, and getting something that's _almost_ what she wants doesn't cut it."

Samantha wrapped her arms around Shepard's shoulders, drawing her down into an embrace. "It's true, you aren't an idiot, and you do know how to make me happy." She paused, a momentary hitch to her breathing as her oxytocin-infused brain registered the feel of her lover's skin; the soft velvetiness over hard muscle was like a drug to her. Her eyes watered some when she considered the war, what brought them together in the first place, and she pulled her lover in closer. Shepard could sense the shift in Samantha's thoughts, and migrated up to coo in her ear.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." She pulled the woman into her arms, kissing her temple and breathing in the scent of her hair. Samantha clung tightly to her for a moment, then relaxed, sniffing and wiping away the few tears that had escaped.

"It's all right, you know I just get emotional after an orgasm like that. I know it's the exact opposite of a turn-on…"

"I love you," Shepard blurted. She'd been thinking it for a while now, but hadn't said anything yet, knowing that, in the grand scheme of things, they'd known each other for such a short time. But with the war, and her hurtling herself into battle every other day, she didn't exactly have a lot of time to let things evolve of their own accord. If she had feelings she wanted to express, she'd better express them while she had the chance.

"I-I love you, too, Shepard," said Samantha, looking up at her lover's face, now hovering above hers, with wide eyes. "God, I was afraid to say it. I love you, Shepard. Just-"

"What?" Shepard was suddenly unsure. Just _what_?

"It's utterly unfair to ask of you."

"What is it, Samantha?" She cupped her comm. officer's face with one hand, lips inches apart.

"Just come back to me? Don't die out there. I lost my family to that bastardization of a refugee camp, and I don't even want to think about losing you, now, too. So, save the galaxy, Commander, but come back to me when you're through?"

"Samantha…" Shepard kissed her, trying to pour her love and admiration for the woman into that one gesture, but it didn't come close to being adequate, so she gathered Samantha into her arms and just held her, rocking slightly while still partially on top of her.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away, Samantha. Nothing could keep me from you, not a thing."

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Their confessions hadn't solved any of the larger problems, wouldn't save the galaxy from the reapers, and yet they made all the difference to the two of them.


End file.
